


Dark Phantom

by NITRAM



Series: Dark Phantom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fights, Space Battles, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: A young princes from a faraway galaxy lands on our planet the boy journey begins now





	Dark Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave feedbacks on my stories and thankyou for reading them enjoy.

 

Chapter 1 Lost 

 In the redshift-7 galaxy, a blue Sun gave live to three planets: the first planet is known as Gamah, the second is referred to Phantom, and the third is called Noval. Our story takes place in the Phantanium world, which was ruled by a good King, and Queen. Their names were King Phil Diamond and Queen Zaria Diamond. Together they gave life to two twin boys, one was named Amunra, and the other Loki. King Phil had long dark hair with red coming from the bottom, his eyes were pure white. He wore stylish clothes that were very expensive and they felt very comfortable against his bruised skin. The king was at least 6ft tall his skin was tanned and muscular. The queen Zaria was the most gorgeous woman of the planet she was 5ft 9in tall she was thin, and her skin felt soft; her hair was long red from the top and brown from the bottom compared to her husband she was pale skin. She usually wore dresses that were very fitting and sometimes really tight. Amunra was skinny and pale as a kid with maroon eyes his hair was short red and black his skin was tanned like his father, he dressed casual,  and then Loki he was tanned skin he had golden eyes his hair was blue-green he would dress better than his brother. Both boys were at least 55inches. 

The king and his family lived in the Frayzo country in a mansion of five floors. Today Phil had some business with the military base which was located 100 miles south to Frayzo,  at the insistence of his wife Queen Zaria he took both his boys to show them how to run the kingdom properly, so as the three male members of the royal family sat in the back of the hover-limo in awkward silence. Their father was a great ruler, however, he was not a great father, so this outing was a ploy from their mother, so they could get to know each other. As they drove through the country. The people who saw him would stop what they're doing to greet him and his sons. The king would greet them back he would always have time for his subjects but not his sons, as they drove through the country the family saw the schools, hospital, restaurants and many other things.

They finally arrived at their destination, when they got out of the vehicle, they saw a building that looked like a huge castle, which was guarded by soldiers dressed in armor. In the top front of the castle was a flag. the flag's background was red with a shining blue sun rising behind three mountains colored fuchsia. Every time the king saw the flag it reminded him of the war he fought in what he had, lost, gained, and preserved. It made him value the position he held, the boys, on the other hand, the boys were in awe of the building. "So what are we doing here?" Amunra asked in a bored tone, Loki meanwhile was jumping with excitement at what lied ahead. "Well, son, we're here to see if the new ship is worth it." The king answered his question leading them inside.

The guards outside of the castle bowed to their king and to the princes. "Rise, soldiers." At the command of King Phil, the soldiers rose to their feet. "Sir", the soldier replied opening the door to let them in. Now on the outside, it looked like a castle, the inside, on the other hand, was completely different, there where platforms behind glass windows, with people working on building, and repairing spaceships some from scratch. "Here we are, boys, the blank spaceport." King Phil announced with pride and joy. "Why is it called the blank spaceport?" Loki curiously asked bounce from one platform to the other, smooshing his face against the windows checking each style of ships, while his brother observed the maintenance of the ships. "that simple son its because... well you see... Uhm... they didn't know what to call it." The king replied unsure of his statement, hoping against all hope that Loki would believe it. Amunra has been bored and frustrated since the trip began. A soldier/guard came for the king bowing he told: "Sir the new model is ready for testing " Rise, come along boys." The king said as he moves with the now standing soldier, without looking to see if his boys were following. the boys had gotten inside a mysterious room that someone had left the door open. The two kids saw a spaceship that different then the ones they had previously seen. That was at least 4 miles long with wings and the color of it was black the windows and windshields were black as well.

This one was the biggest the spaceports had ever made. The kids were in awe of the spaceship Loki had run and somehow was able to open the ship, Amunra noticing his brother getting into mischievous, and he yelled, "LOKI GET BACK HERE!" He unwillingly followed his brother inside the ship. The interior of the ship had at least 6 seats; two in the pilot's cockpit, 2 on each side, and two in the back they were more like stations then passenger seats Loki responded by showing his tongue to his brother and heading for the pilot seat. Loki was fooling around with the controls of the pilot seat. While the boys were messing around, the King had not even noticed their absence. He continued to work. His job today was to see if the new space-ship was up to standard. King Phil loved peace, he, however, knew that peace can be broken and decided his kingdom had to be ready for anything. "Sire we're ready" announced a female official, "Alright, let us see what this baby can do."

With that, they all sat around a glass metal table. The table switched itself to a holographic image of a black space battleship that was in the form of a hexagon. A man with black gold hair spoke up "this sir is our new weapon it has the power to match light-speed, it contains a clocking device multiple weapons." His voice was that of a bored tone and always speaking slowly. "Sir" a young new recruit that was sitting by the monitor interrupted "Not now" the same man replied "but sir" the recruit continued to talk and they kept ignoring him until the boy yelled "LISTEN I 'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT THE SPACESHIP HAS LEFT THE PLANET IN THEIR WERE TWO LIVE FORMS IN IT!, THANK YOU."

Meanwhile, aboard the spaceship, the twins were arguing do to space -ship's unwanted launch. "Dam, it what did you do?" Amunra accused angrily pushing his brother. "I didn't do anything."Loki replied shoving his brother back:                                                                                                      
"did too."                                                                                                                                                                                      
"did not."                                                                                                                                                                                     
"did too."                                                                                                                                                                                   
"did not."                                                                                                                                                                                       
"did too." The two brothers continued to argue, and to push each-other never noticing the asteroid field in which their space-ship was heading into, or how far the spaceship had left their homeworld until a warning alert started to beep in the vessel. Amunra and Loki ceased their fighting, and raced towards the controls of the ship however they were too late, the ship was hit by the asteroids causing it to activate its defensive mode, the ship's A.I took control it split the ship into 6 individuals ones.

The brothers got placed in different crafts causing them to be separated. The AI started to malfunction creating a disaster in the vessel, all of the ships flew in different directions. The spacecraft that was carrying Amunra headed to a small blue and green orb know to the locals as Earth, his ship landed on an uncharted island. The boy was badly injured and unconsciousness. He was having dreams of his family and friends. When the boy regained consciousness he found himself in an unknown place. "Where's Loki?" he questions trying to walk with his injuries was a mistake since every-time he tried the pain increased. That didn't matter to him he had a brother to find- pain, or no pain he was going to look for him, and find him, so the boy searched and searched but nothing every came up if that wasn't bad enough he's spaceship was destroyed there was no way he could repair it.

Faith was not on his side today "What else can go wrong today?" The boy thought and as luck would have it a yacht was heading his way. "Have I been rescued from this island." the boy hoped he was losing hope since he couldn't find his brother. From the yacht, a single man came down this man was almost as tall as his father and if possible intimidating his hair was combed backward his body muscular. The man was dressed in beach shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, The man made his way down when he noticed the boy not only that he saw that the kid's clothing was ripped tattered his body was bruised beaten and the boy looked pale sort of sickly. The tall man went to pick the boy up and took him to his home.

Amunra heard voices one was raspy soft like when you get a cold. The raspy voice said, "Sir the island boy is waking up." The other voice was strong confidante it held no room to be questioned. "That's fine give him what he needs make sure the boy is well-taking care of." The strong-willed voiced order. "Yes, sir anything else sir?" By the sound of the conversation, Amunra guessed that both of them were male he, also thought that the raspy voice was some kind of servant to the confidant's voice and he thought that the confident voice was a king or something in a royalty position. "No that will be all." Their conversation was finished Amunra heard them talking yet he did not understand them, the language they were speaking sounded foreign, or made up since he never heard that language before. The boy was confused and scared usually he had his brother by his side put this time he was nowhere near. If there was a language barrier here it means that he's nowhere near his galaxy.

The planets around his galaxy solved the language problem by creating a device that translates just about every, "maybe it would it work here." Amunra debated whether to use it or not. He shrugged off that thought and turned on the device which hangs on his wrist. With that in mind, he decides to explore the place however the moment his feet hit the floor, the boy started to feel woozy as if some unknown virus hit him, the boy was confused "what's happening to me?" Amunra weakly asked no one in particular, trying to move the boy stumble and hit a table, the noise bought the attention of the adults rushed to the boy " The boy is burning up, Jeff!" the confident voice exclaimed, "Master- Ghost we should take him to the med bay." The raspy voice now known as Jeff replied to his boss. Jeff was a tall old lanky man with brownish hair, green eyes and wearing a suit. Most likely a suit for a butler, His skin color was a light reddish. The man to him was taller and muscular but younger he had hazel eyes, blonde hair always combed back his skin was a little ruddy, he was wearing different clothing it was a green short sleeves collared shirt with blue jeans black shoes.

In the med bay the boy was resting from what he gathered Amunra was in some sort of old-fashioned transport that seemed to give him some type of medical treatment, he knew this because ever since he arrived on this planet he felt ill as if he was going to vomit or faint which he did a couple of times this weird place was helping him feel better. The boy was in a white room lying down in a what could only be described, like a hospital bed there were monitors next to him. The man known as Master Ghost sat by the boy's bedside. The boy reminded him of his long-deceased son. The man started talking to the unconscious boy "Hi there my name is Max Ghost I don't know where you came from, but you seem like your dying, so am trying to help you get better. Its funny I don't know you, where you came from. or even if you can understand me. I do have my reasons for helping you." The boy tried to communicate, but all that came out was gibberish, Amunra was too out of it. The man who found Amunra was non-other than the famous Max Ghost. He uses to work for the military in a combat unit where, he met his wife who gave him a son which passed away, his son reassemble Amunra, and as for his wife, she broke his heart after that he retired but found a way to live in comfort.

A medicine was given to Amunra, the medicine healed him up after the young boy got better, Max and Jeff decided it was time to question the young lad." What's your name?" Max question in a calm tone as to not scare the young boy. Amunra feeling great-full for his help decided that it was in his best interest to answer without hesitation, "I 'am Prince Amunra Diamond of planet Phantom" the boy answered with pride in his title. "Know where am I?" Amunra asked the older men in the room"You're in my privet yacht more specifically the med-bay." Max informed the boy. "Well obviously I know am in your tiny primitive ship, what planet and galaxy am I in," Amunra asked trying not loose it. "Okay, you're on Earth in the milky-way. "Jeff the lanky man answered the boy looking at him as if Amunra had grown another head, however, Max seemed to believe him." Okay, you kept screaming out a name in your sleep who is he?" Max curiosity asked the boy Amunra responded with a tear coming "he's my brother we came here on the new vessel but when we crash landed here I couldn't find him, I do remember  the vessel falling apart." Both men look at each-other they figure it would be best to help the young lad.

From then on Amunra became obsessed with fixing his vessel to find Loki unfortunately for him, he had no idea that the parts he needed were not invented yet, or that he was not at the levels of the people who worked on it, he became stuck in our world. Max and Jeff took the boy in and vowed to help him find his brother. They took him to the small town its name Volka town. Max returned to the island and took the small part of the ships to a laboratory trying to find out whatever he can. In the meantime, Amunra had to face the trials of being on this Earth in other words he was homeschooled from the age of eight to the age of fourteen. Basically, he entered high-school at the age of fourteen. The reason Amunra did this was to get the intelligence he needed it- to rebuild his spaceship and find his brother.

Here in this high-school Amunra meet 3 people: a boy who would become his best friend a cute looking girl and then there was another boy who was a bit of a bully. The boy had short wavy brown hair he's eyes were grassy green eyes. dressed in a red t-shirt with a black skull design, and blue jeans. The young man was scrawny, and he had a Mexican skin tone. The girl had long red hair tied in a ponytail, deep sea blue eyes, her body was slim and curvy. She was wearing a red circular skirt, with a white blouse, and a black open light jacket. Now for the bully, he wore a red jacket, brown shirt, and blue jeans. He had red hair spiked up style, his eyes are green.

It's never easy being the new kid especially when starting high-school, and Amunra was going to find this out the hard way. The bully being the dumbass he decided it was fun to mess with the girl "Hey Lena, baby lets go out tonight." You'd think he was talking to his girlfriend but no he had to be a damn jerk and demand the innocent girl to go out with him, of course, Lena's response was actually nice "No thank-you Ryan." The negative response didn't deter his motivation "Come on let's go." Ryan kept insisting and she kept denying him then the meddlesome brother of hers showed up "Get your hands of my sister!" Luke Blade exclaimed- blocking Ryan from coming any closer to his sister "Who's going stop me you haha." Ryan laughed at him, and taunted "Always trying to be the hero." Luke didn't take kindly to his taunt however instead of starting a fight with Ryan, Luke taunted him back "Better the hero than the lackey." What Luke meant back then was that if Ryan kept doing what he was doing then things would get hairy for our redhead.

This confused him for a while. While the fight was going on Amunra walked in not even noticing the fight at all "Hey can one of you tell me where room 315- is ?" Now if Ryan had been a little smart or even kind then he would have answered the new kid's question instead "hey kid get out of here." then Ryan moved closer to punch him, however, Amunra was quicker then Ryan. Causing Ryan to get mad, and soon enough a fight broke out. The fight was not fair or even. Most people would think that Amunra would win, but that was not the case Ryan beat him. That's not to say it was easy in-fact both boys had a black eye. From that one beating Amunra became different. He was more focus on his studies at first Ryan thought that he had put Amunra in his place but as they got to know each-other things changed. The first being that Amunra had befriended both Luke, and Lena Blade.

Amunra started out as a quiet kid, but something about him screamed- Am better than all of you, to Ryan which caused his dislike of Amunra. Like a true warrior, Amunra didn't give a second thought about who liked him or not. It seemed like his mind was always on something else even-his teacher found it annoying that he did not pay attention in class, the teachers couldn't do anything about it because all of his classwork, homework, projects, and anything that had to do with school was always a passing grade with flying colors, then he became more open with Luke they end up becoming best friends and through Luke Amunra befriended Lena. This caused Ryan to be filled with jealousy. "Hey, freak get your hands off my girl!" Ryan yelled rushing at Amunra. Amunra blocked the attempted punch and left. What Ryan didn't know at the time was that Amunra was receiving fighting lesson from every fighting style known to man. For some unknown reason, Amunra began training like he was preparing himself for something, or more precise for war. Some weird things started happening for starters like the first firestorm. I remember how terrified the human race was on that day.

It all started a month after Amunra came to our school. If I remember correctly it was on a Friday afternoon when a man wearing a flaming chest-plate with red metal gauntlets that reached to his elbows he also had armored knee-high boots came in his hair was blue like the sea, his eyes were deadly red it was like staring into death itself. He called himself the Electronite which made no sense since his abilities were neither fire nor electricity based, in-fact his powers were summing of web-like substance which he summoned from his eyes. This nut was blowing and taking things away from people someone had to stop him. That's when he showed up a man in black and red armor he had a helmet on as well, This new man was nonother than Dark Phantom. Most of you probably figured out that Amunra and Dark-Phantom are the same person. Back then nobody expected them to be the same person at all.

Your wondering why Amunra chose these route, according to Luke, Amunra wanted nothing to do with Earth and its problems at first his main goal was to locate Loki. Somehow Luke was able to convince Amunra to help Earth survive the alien threat. The story as Luke tell it is that they were in the mansion when Amunra was training in combat under Max, he saw Amunra use something like green ray coming out of his hand Amunra was as surprised as the people with him he always knew how different than others that no other with Luke witnessing this Amunra came clean and told him everything.


End file.
